


Don't Ever Look Back

by kadeeleigh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadeeleigh/pseuds/kadeeleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a case in California, Hotch and Reid's secret angers Morgan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Look Back

Title: Don’t Ever Look Back  
Author: Kadeeleigh  
Rating: Explicit  
Pairing: Hotch/Reid Slash  
Summary: While on a case in California, Hotch and Reid share a secret that angers Morgan  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters residing in the world of Criminal Minds…I just like to take them out to play.  
Credit: Teenage Dream - Songwriters: Lukasz Gottwald; Benjamin Levin;  
Max Martin; Bonnie Leigh Mc Kee; Katy Perry.

 

Hotch voice-over:

Vertigo is the conflict between the fear of falling and the desire to fall.  
\- Salman Rushdie

SSA Aaron Hotchner woke slowly from a dream. He smiled as he looked down and saw Dr. Spencer Reid lying next to him, his arm draped unceremoniously across the older man’s waist. He was briefly contemplating exactly how he would extricate himself from the young man’s grasp, when his phone began to ring. At that moment, Hotch knew he was in trouble. He grabbed for the phone as quickly as possible to quiet it, but fumbled it in his hands. It bounced out of his grasp, hitting a sleeping Spencer Reid squarely in the head. 

Reid awoke with a start, initially confused about where he was. He scanned the room sleepily, remembering quickly that the team was on a case in San Diego, California, and that this was his hotel room.

Hotch had not moved a muscle since his unsuccessful attempt to silence his phone. His plan was irrational, but he hoped that if he remained perfectly still, Reid wouldn’t notice that he was laying beside him in his bed. Reid removed his arm from his boss’s waist, and used the palm of his hand to slowly rubbed the spot where the cell phone had hit. He rolled onto his back, then sat up, running his hands through his tousled hair. Finally, he turned his gaze to the man staring sheepishly from the other side of his bed.

“Good morning, Hotch.” the agent said as he turned to the nightstand to retrieve his glasses. With glasses in place, Reid picked up the now silent cell phone, glanced at the caller ID, and handed it back to it’s owner. “Strauss. You should probably call her back.” was all that Reid said before getting up, grabbing a pair of pants, and heading to the bathroom.

Aaron Hotchner didn‘t respond, but his eyes followed the young agent intently as he shuffled to the hotel bathroom and shut the door. Hotch waited until the shower turned on before he moved. His exit from Reid’s bed was infinitely more graceful than his attempt to shut off his phone. He quietly opened the door to the adjoining room, dialing Strauss as he went.

oOo

The entire BAU team assembled for breakfast at the diner next door to their hotel. With the relatively easy capture of their most recent Unsub, the mood around the table was light and friendly. Morgan and Prentiss were discussing their various weekend plans, JJ sharing her latest pictures of Henry, Rossi studied the menu intently, and Reid added still more sugar to his coffee.

Hotch finished yet another phone call before joining his team at the table. He furtively glanced over at his youngest agent, and found the genius staring at him shyly, before turning back to his coffee. Morgan caught the unspoken communication out of the corner of his eye, and frowned. SSA Hotchner slid into the booth and took a sip of his orange juice before addressing the agents before him.

“Strauss has asked us to make a brief stop before we head back to Quantico. Apparently, an Unsub has inexplicably turned himself in to the Humboldt County Sheriff’s Department in Northern California, confessing to the serial murder of four women up and down the State. 

“Serial Confessor?” suggested Rossi. “…or maybe an attention seeker?”

Morgan added, “Hotch, serial killers don’t confess…” 

“That isn’t exactly true.” Reid interrupted. “In a study of 300 serial killers, it was found that 2.3% had turned themselves in, in one way or another. That didn’t account for those who may have subconsciously made mistakes that implicated themselves, but only those who initiated police awareness of their actions.” 

Hotch waited for Reid to finish before continuing. “Well, their suspect is the real deal. When he turned himself in, he had a severed breast in his pocket. Strauss would like us to assist the local authorities with the crime scenes and custodial interview. Let’s finish breakfast…wheels up in 40.”

As the jet began taxiing down the runway, Hotch took the opportunity to slip into the seat next to Reid, and buckle up before Reid could protest. Sensing his presence, the young doctor looked up from the file he was reading and turned to look at his boss. Hotch’s emotions were bouncing around wildly in his head. He was simultaneously nervous, ashamed and a little aroused, looking into Reid’s questioning eyes. Reid continued to stare at Hotch, communicating that while he was willing to talk, he would not be the one to start this conversation. With the message received, Hotch slumped a little in his seat, and moved ever so slightly closer to Reid, in an attempt to keep their conversation away from the prying ears of a plane load of profilers.

“Can we talk?” Hotch asked expectantly. 

“Oh…Do you think we should?” responded Reid with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Hotch became flustered at Reid’s obvious amusement with the situation, and his mind blanked. For the first time in his life, SSA Aaron Hotchner did not know how to respond to a question.

Seeing Hotch‘s discomfort caused Reid to chuckle quietly. He glanced down at the file in his lap, closed it slowly and turned purposefully to look his boss straight in the eye. “Okay, Hotch, if we’re gonna do this, I get the first question…how long have we been sleeping together?”

Aaron Hotchner could not have been more ashamed. He closed his eyes tightly, took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly before answering. “Just shy of four years, give or take…since Portland.” Reid‘s eyes grew dark...he understood the significance of that time for both of them.

“Gideon was gone, and so were Haley and Jack. I wasn’t sleeping. We had adjoining rooms that trip, remember?” 

Reid nodded, and Hotch paused to arrange his thoughts. Reid began to interject, but the older agent stopped him, putting a finger softly to the genius‘s lips. “I’m sorry Reid, please…I need to tell you…while I still have the nerve.”

Taking another deep breath, he continued. “I was awake, tossing and turning, when I heard you cry out, a loud crash…and then nothing. I got scared. I found the key to the door between our rooms and went in. You were in the corner of the room, curled in the fetal position. It reminded me of how you looked on the floor of the ER…when Dowd…when I hurt you…” Hotch reached out and put his hand on Reid’s knee before he continued. “I grabbed you, to help you up, when I realized you were still sleeping. You were crying…having a nightmare. Then I saw…you were clutching your gun.”

Hotch put his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes, before looking directly at his young genius as he continued. “I don’t know exactly what I was thinking, but in that moment, I saw myself, and it scared me. I knew that I couldn’t tell anyone else. I wouldn’t let them pull you from the team. I couldn’t let anyone think that you weren’t able to handle the job. I needed to protect you.” Hotch laughed silently to himself, and shook his head in disbelief. “Now that I just heard myself say that out loud…oh, wow…”

Reid could see that Hotch was struggling with a realization. He didn’t know exactly what was going on in his boss’s head, but he put his hand over Hotch’s, silently urging him to continue.

“I picked you up and put you to bed. You were still crying, and shaking…I didn’t know what else to do…and I couldn‘t leave you alone. I laid down next to you in the bed and held you…apologized to you...for anything and everything I could think of. Finally you calmed down, relaxed, and I fell asleep holding you. I didn’t mean to, but it was the best night’s sleep that I had had in a long while. I woke up early…extremely early, and went back to my room before you could find me there.”

Hotch stood up and walked toward the back of the plane. He leaned up against the wall, his head tilted back, eyes closed. Reid followed warily, resting his hand gently on the older man’s arm “Hotch…tell me the rest.”

“The rest?”, Hotch asked with a chuckle. “Here is the rest, Reid…since then, whenever we traveled, I always made sure that I had the room next to yours, and when I would hear the nightmares start, I would sneak in and hold you. After a while…I stopped waiting for the nightmares. All I knew was how much better it felt to fall asleep with you. Morning would come, and I would sneak back into my room and try to pretend to myself that I was only doing it for you…” His voice trailed off, the look on his face acknowledging the absurdity of his words. “This morning, I overslept. Reid…Spencer…this thing…all this time…I knew that it was non-consensual. I took advantage of you…Christ, I might as well have been giving you Rohypnol! Please know, that if you choose to file charges...”

Reid smiled. “Hotch…think for a second…did I look shocked to see you this morning?” 

The older agent’s brow furrowed in confusion as he pondered the answer to the question, then realization dawned. “How long have you known?”

“Well…you’ve been sleeping with me for four years, and I’ve been sleeping with you for one year, three hundred six days, seven hours and…” Reid checked his watch. “…fifty two, no fifty three minutes.”

Hotch grinned as Reid continued. “I suspected something, probably from the very beginning. What I knew was that all of a sudden, I slept better when we were on the road than in my own bed. I probably should have been more curious, but for some reason, I just decided not to over-think it.”

“It was during that case in Wyoming…remember? The teen suicides? That was when I woke up and found you. Well…woke up might not quite describe it accurately…I got punched in the face.“

“Shit…” Hotch mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

“And…after this morning, I realize that, in general, sleeping with you has been little painful.” Hotch could see that Reid was taking perverse pleasure in torturing him. He remembered that trip well…it was the first time he had woken up underneath the covers instead of on top of them.

Reid smiled and continued “It never actually occurred to me to wonder why you were there, only that your nightmare was very real and very physical.” Reid grabbed a bottled water from the refrigerator, and offered it to Hotch before taking another for himself. He moved back to his seat, taking a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure that his supervisor was following him.

Reid returned to his seat, curling one leg under the other, angling his body so that he could face the older agent. As Hotch sat beside him, their knees touched. Neither moved to break the connection. “What happened?”

Reid gave Hotch a sad grin before continuing. “I’m not going to tell you the details, they’re irrelevant. Suffice it to say that the black eye and split lip I had the next day did not come from me falling in the shower.”

Hotch’s eyes grew dark, and a look of shame settled on his face. “Foyet” was all he said.

The young doctor paused to run his fingers through his hair before continuing. “It was a struggle…I had to use all my body weight to pin your arms down…and…don‘t visualize that part.” 

Too late. Hotch was visualizing it at that very moment. He hoped that Reid wouldn’t notice that he was blushing. 

Reid noticed not only the blush, but the grin. “Stop it…I told you not to visualize! Do you want me to finish this story?”

“Please…“ Hotch answered.

“It was cold…so…once the nightmare passed, I put you under the covers, and fell back to sleep. When I woke up in the morning, you were gone. You never said anything, so I didn’t either…but you kept coming back. I guess we both needed something.”

The pilot came over the intercom to let them know to prepare for landing. Reid turned forward and looked down to locate his seatbelt. As he did, a lock of his hair fell into his eyes. Without thinking, Hotch reached over and brushed it gently out of Reid’s face. The young man looked at his supervisor quizzically, as Hotch leaned in and whispered…”I have been trying to train that piece of hair to stay out of your face for four years…it blocks my view.”

The feel of Hotch’s warm breath on his neck as he whispered in the young agent’s ear sent shocks of electricity up and down Reid’s spine. He breathed in sharply, and shuddered a little. He looked into Hotch’s eyes hungrily, and was rewarded with a lusty grin from his boss.

Morgan saw the gesture out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed JJ’s arm. “Did you see that?” he hissed. 

“See what?” asked JJ as she finished buckling her seatbelt.

“Hotch and Reid! There is something going on…Hotch touched Reid’s hair, then he whispered something and then they both smiled…at each other!”

JJ looked in the direction of the two agents. “Hotch smiled? You must have been dreaming…”

Prentiss, overhearing this conversation, piped in…”Derek. Just because you don’t understand physics jokes doesn’t mean you should deny them their fun.”

Morgan shook his head in frustration. He wasn’t seeing things. Something was going on. “JJ, they sat there whispering to each other the whole trip. Reid didn’t pick up a book or a file the entire flight!”

“So Hotch smiled and Spencer didn’t read anything? Oh. My. God. Derek. Why didn’t you just say so. I will alert the media as soon as we land…apparently Hell has just frozen over!” JJ and Emily didn’t even try to suppress their laughter, while Derek just hid his face in his hands. 

Rossi listened with interest to the agents’ exchange, before looking behind him at the current topic of conversation. For two people who deeply valued their personal space, their comfortable proximity to each other was curious.

oOo

The lead detective on the case met the agents at the plane. After a short briefing, Hotch addressed his team.

“Okay, according to Detective Friedman, the suspect has been in interrogation since last night. He hasn’t asked for an attorney, but he has asked to be allowed to sleep, so we‘ll wait until tomorrow to speak with him. The Sheriff’s department has been fielding calls from agencies as far away Florida, trying to pin their cold cases on this guy. One of our responsibilities will be to determine if his victimology and signature are consistent with their cases, and glean out those that don‘t fit. Morgan, Prentiss…I need you two to go out to the campsite where the suspect has been living for the last few weeks. According to his statements, you should look for body parts hidden in the area…let’s see what we can come up with. Rossi, Reid…meet up with the deputies searching his primary residence. I’d like to get some kind of psychological profile formed before we begin our interview tomorrow. JJ and I will head to the station and set up.”

Later that afternoon, the BAU team reconvened in the conference room of the Humboldt County Sheriff’s Department.

“Report?” asked Hotch.

Rossi began. “Reid and I accompanied the team sent to search the suspect’s home…a small trailer in a park, just outside of town. The place was very tidy. Typical for ex-military types, so no real surprises until we started to look more closely.”

“The suspect indicated that his first kill occurred at his home...” added Reid, “so, when the techs began to luminal the interior of the trailer, we located a massive concentration of blood in the bathroom. He stated that he had dismembered her body after strangling her…apparently in an effort to make her more portable.”

Rossi continued. “He had stored some of the body parts in his freezer…we found a thigh and what looked to be part of an upper torso in the freezer, right next to the ice cream. Rendered fat and tissue, found in an old coffee can, indicates that at some point he cooked, and partially ate, what appears to be one of the victim’s breasts.”

Added Reid…”We also located several journals he has kept over the years. They seem to be a mixture of poems, country songs and the occasional rant against his ex-wife…not sure yet which one. I am still looking for indicators of his stressor event.”

“The trailer and the suspect’s vehicle were towed by the Sheriff’s Department. They’re being stored in the impound lot next door if we need to do any additional analysis…though, if possible, I would rather not go back in there.” stated Rossi emphatically, with Reid nodding in agreement.

Hotch turned. “Morgan…Prentiss, what did you find at the campsite?”

“He made camp at the edge of a lake…looks like he had been there for at least a couple of weeks…” Prentiss began. “It was off the beaten path, but the suspect gave the Sheriff a detailed map...the Forestry Service found it fairly quickly.”

“He had hidden some of the body parts in the stump of a tree…” said Morgan.

“…and buried some.” added Prentiss. “Most were wrapped in plastic…some had freezer burn, so they had obviously been stored at the trailer for a while.”

“Even with the pieces they found at the trailer, we still don’t have enough parts to make a whole girl. No hands, no head and I think we may be missing a foot.” stated Morgan flatly.

“Oh, also…” added Rossi, “the lab determined that the breast he was carrying in his pocket does not belong to this victim, so the removal of the breasts is definitely part of his signature. That should help us eliminate most of the inquiries from other jurisdictions. 

“Do we have enough information to form any kind of profile?” asked the Senior Agent.

Reid replied. “It’s obvious that we’re dealing with a sexual sadist. He appears to have a deep hatred of women, and gets off on rape and torture. Strangulation is very up-close and personal. He enjoys the feeling of power over his victims. Statements he made so far indicate that he may have performed CPR on his victims several times…bringing them back, then choking them over and over. The breasts, which were removed post-mortem, are his trophies.”

Rossi continued. “We need to get more background information before knowing the true nature of his pathology. He seems to have devolved rapidly. Something happened within the last few weeks to change his routine. The paranoia that led to his surrender is diametrically opposed to the behavior required to keep himself off the radar for so long. According to his statements, he has been killing undetected for almost three years…and if he hadn‘t turned himself in, no one would have been the wiser.”

The team finally headed to their hotel after a very long day, filled with an over-abundance of disturbing discoveries and many questions still unanswered.

“Okay everyone, lets get some sleep, and tackle the rest of this tomorrow. JJ, Prentiss, here‘s the key to your room. Morgan and Rossi, you’re room is there. Reid and I will be over here.”

Reid came around the corner juggling several of the journals he planned on absorbing before tomorrow morning. He raised an eyebrow in surprise when his boss indicated where he would be sleeping. His face flushed at the prospect of an evening alone with the dark haired man…considering this would be the first time they would both be awake at the same time.

Morgan saw the blush creep across the young man’s cheeks. He gestured subtly to JJ and Prentiss, who took in the sight of the flustered genius. Reid took no notice of the additional attention, as all of his focus was centered on the tall, handsome man standing at the doorway to his room. Their eyes followed as Reid made his way through the group, pausing at the door. Hotch moved to the side, making room for his young agent to enter. As Reid passed, the two men locked eyes for a moment…just a moment, but it was enough. The spark in that look was powerful enough to be felt by every member of the team. 

Reid slipped past his supervisor, oblivious to the agents now standing speechless in the hallway. Hotch surveyed the remaining team members in the hall, shook his head with amusement and turned towards his room.

Looking back over his shoulder, Hotch addressed them. “We need to be up and out tomorrow morning by 7:00am…that doesn’t leave you much time for gossip tonight. Get some rest.” With that, he walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

Morgan was the first to move. His eyes filled with fire. He slipped purposefully out of his shoulder holster, handing it to Prentiss, and strode towards the door, fully intent on breaking it down and rescuing Reid from a sexual predator. The women could see the rage in the big man’s face, and began frantically trying to calm him down before he could reach his intended target.

“Derek!…Derek!…Derek! You don’t want to do this. Please think for a second.” JJ said as she attempted to grab his arm to stop him.

“Morgan? What are you doing? Stop this right now!” urged Prentiss, “before you hurt someone.”

Morgan turned their direction and growled. “Why would I want to stop BEFORE I hurt someone…hurting someone is my plan!”

As Derek turned back, Rossi moved, positioning himself between the large agent and the door. “Derek, please stop for a moment and think…Reid is a grown man, not a child. He is armed, and he can take care of himself. Aside from that, you know Hotch…you trust him with your life every day, don’t you? So does Reid…and Hotch would NEVER betray that trust.”

As Rossi’s words hit home, Morgan glared at him. “I’ll let it go for now, but if I find out he did anything to Pretty Boy…”

Inside the room, Reid and Hotch had positioned themselves side by side with their backs against the door. “ You know…“ said Reid, “if he really wants to get in here, I doubt that this is going to stop him.“

Hotch laughed. “I was just hoping we could slow him down a little…or tire him out.“

Following Morgan’s reluctant retreat, both men let out a sigh of relief, and relaxed against each other. Hotch waited until he was sure that everyone had finally gone, before he dared move. Once he heard the second door close, the older man spun around and put his hands against the door on either side of Reid‘s head, effectively trapping the young genius between himself and the door.

The two men looked at each other longingly. Hotch slowly brought his trembling right hand to the young man’s face, gently tracing the angle of his cheekbone down to his chin. Reid shivered at the intimate touch, his eyes wide and filled with desire. Hotch used his thumb to touch Reid’s full lips, before moving in, pressing his lips softly to those of the young agent. Their lips parted, and the kiss went quickly from chaste to passionate and hungry. Hotch grabbed a handful of Reid’s hair, pulling him closer. Reid wrapped his arms tightly around Hotch’s neck as their tongues dueled. Their kiss was passionate and needy. The heat being generated by the two men was almost overwhelming…they were rapidly losing control of their urges.

As the kiss deepened, Reid began to fumble with Hotch’s tie and dress shirt. Without breaking the kiss, Hotch shed his jacket, then pulled himself out of the kiss. Reid moaned in frustration at the loss of contact, but used the opportunity to raise his arms so that Hotch could divest him of his sweater vest.

Spencer quickly pulled Aaron closer, and attacked his lips roughly. Soon both men were naked from the waist up, and Reid began trailing soft kisses down Hotch’s neck, nipping and sucking as he went. Hotch growled and turned his head to expose more of his neck to Spencer’s ministrations, while desperately trying to pull the young doctor tighter against his body. Bodies trembling, they finally moved to the bed, removing their remaining clothing swiftly. Standing before each other, their hands began to explore…softly at first, Reid tracing his supervisor’s form lightly from his shoulders, across his chest and down his abdomen. He teased his supervisor’s throbbing cock with the palm of his hand, before using his thumb to wipe a bit of pre-cum from the tip of Aaron’s erection. He slowly brought his thumb to his mouth, and sucked it clean. 

Aaron exhaled sharply at the sight of his young agent licking his fluids seductively.

“Fuck, Spencer…“ he panted roughly, “…what the hell are we doing?”

“Do you want to stop?” asked Reid desperately.

Aaron’s response was to throw the doctor onto the bed roughly, pinning the young man’s hands above his head and capturing his mouth in a rough kiss before resting his forehead against Reid’s temple. “If you stop now, I will hurt you!” he said with a chuckle.

Hotch released the young man’s wrists, and straddled his legs, before exploring Reid’s body with his hands…slowly and gently at first, lightly brushing the pale skin with his fingertips. Reid’s body quivered at the teasing touches, moaning uncontrollably when Aaron reached his inner thighs.

“Look at me Spencer…please…” he begged.

The two men locked eyes just as Aaron wrapped his hand tightly around Reid’s throbbing member. Reid’s eyes opened wide in surprise, and his hips bucked wildly as Aaron began to stroke slowly.

Reid grasped Aaron’s hips tightly, and pulled him close, until he could feel the older man’s erection pressing hard against his thigh.

“I need you closer…please Aaron…please…I need to feel you inside me...” His voice trembled as he begged.

Aaron looked at the young man…his eyes filled with want and desire, his lids heavy with lust. Aaron had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Spencer in that moment. “Fuck, Spencer…you’re making me crazy…I need you...”

The Unit Chief reached across the younger agent, grabbing his dopp kit from the nightstand, quickly locating a bottle of lubricant from within. He placed light kisses over Reid’s face and neck, as the doctor raked his long, elegant fingers across his back, causing Hotch to shuddered with pleasure.

Hotch open the lube swiftly, smoothing the cool liquid onto his fingers. He moved to kneel between Reid’s legs, wrapping his left hand around the young man’s throbbing cock, while gently massaging his entrance with slick fingers. Slowly, he slipped one finger inside the tight opening, causing Reid to pant uncontrollably.

“Fuck yea…oh…need you…please Aaron.” Reid begged.

Smiling, Aaron added another finger, moving them in and out slowly, deeper with each thrust, stretching the young man gently.

Spencer’s hands clung to the older man’s hips desperately, as Aaron slipped a third finger into the young man’s tight opening. Reid began to thrash wildly. “Now, Aaron please…I need you inside me.”

Aaron withdrew his fingers, and grinned when the Spencer cried out in frustration. Still on his knees before the object of his desire, the older man maneuvered a pillow under Spencer’s hips, and placed the young man’s legs around his waist. He massaged a generous amount of the slick lubricant over his throbbing member, leaned forward, kissing Reid hungrily. Guiding his cock carefully inside, he watched his lover’s body stiffen at the intrusion. 

“Relax Spencer…breathe slowly…relax.“ Aaron whispered words of encouragement, as he buried himself deeper inside. With his cock fully sheathed inside his young agent, he paused, trying to maintain control, while drowning in the pleasure he was feeling.

Spencer’s brain was on overload. The sensations he was experiencing were beyond any he had ever felt. Aaron’s cock was warm, and throbbed inside of him. He needed more, his body shook with unbridled desire. “Please, Aaron…move…need all of you.”

Hotch did not need to be asked twice. He began to thrust, deeper with each stroke, as Spencer began thrusting back in rhythm. Aaron placed one of Spencer’s legs over his shoulder, allowing his thrusts to go even deeper. Spencer was writhing with abandon, when suddenly Aaron’s cock hit his prostate. The young Doctor’s body convulsed, and his eyes shot open in surprise. Hotch gave him an evil grin as he continued to hit that spot over and over, causing Spencer to moan wildly, arching in to each thrust.

Aaron knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. He reached down and began to stroke his lover’s throbbing cock, as he continued his unrelenting onslaught on the pale young man. The noises coming from Reid were quickly driving him over the edge. “Cum with me Spencer…I need to see you cum…please.”

He felt the heat building from within, spreading throughout his entire body. Aaron continued to stroke his cock with every thrust, begging for release. It was his lover’s pleas that pushed Spencer over the edge. Suddenly the sensations reached a peak. Spencer’s body shuddered, and muscles tightened…he threw his head back with a guttural moan as he came furiously. As the pearls of fluid erupted from Spencer’s swollen cock, Aaron drove into Spencer one last time before reaching his own climax deep within the young man.

Physically spent, Hotch collapsed onto the bed beside the young genius. He wrapped his arms around Spencer, and pulled him close, both men trembling from the endorphin overload. After a moment, he looked at Spencer, noticing that he was lost in thought. 

“What are you thinking?” the older man asked curiously.

Reid smiled. “I was just thinking…literature did not do that justice.”

Hotch laughed aloud at Spencer’s proclamation, before grabbing the young man and dragging him into the shower with him.

Their showering process, while successful, consisted mainly of water, soap and an overabundance of inappropriate touching and desperate kisses. Finally dry and happily sated, the two agents crawled into the unused bed. Hotch snuggled in close and began kissing Reid’s neck softly. 

“Hotch…what are we doing?” asked Reid softly.

“Honestly, I have no idea…but it doesn‘t feel wrong.”

“Strauss might have an opinion about that.”

“Spencer…would it be considered myopic to choose to cross that bridge when we come to it?”

Reid smiled in the darkness. “I might suggest a more pro-active approach…but hey, it‘s a solid Plan B.”

Hotch chuckled and pulled Spencer closer. “Goodnight Spencer.” He said while kissing the young doctor softly behind the ear.

Reid stroked the strong hand at his waist, before interlocking his fingers with the Senior Agent. “Goodnight Aaron.”

oOo

Hotch heard the pounding on the door as soon as he shut off the shower. Still dripping, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and answered the door quickly, before the noise woke the entire hotel. 

Morgan glared at his boss. His anger from last night was still simmering, and seeing the older man dressed only in a towel was quickly pushing him over the edge. “Reid…I need to see Reid right now!”

Morgan pushed past Hotch, entering the hotel room. Glancing from left to right and back again, he surveyed the scene. Reid was not present. The room had two queen beds, both appeared to have been slept in. Reid’s bags were piled on the floor, near the bed farthest from the door, his glasses resting on the nightstand, nightlight still plugged in to the closest outlet.

“Derek…is there a problem?” the senior agent asked, feigning innocence. 

“No, Sir.“ replied Morgan, his voice dripping with suspicion. “I was just trying to find Reid…I thought he might still be here…with you.”

Hotch ducked into the bathroom for a moment, grabbing a second towel to dry his hair. “I would check down in the restaurant…when he left I thought I heard him mumbling something about sugar.”

Derek fought the urge to slam the door behind him as he left.

Hotch entered the restaurant, adjusting his tie as he walked. He glanced over to the table where his team had gathered. Reid was by himself at the counter, looking for his third refill of coffee. Hotch joined him, grabbing a cup for himself, and took the opportunity to address the young man.

“Have I told you lately how utterly brilliant you are?”

“I take it Morgan visited the room after I left?” asked Reid with a smile.

“The nightlight was a nice touch.” Hotch said with a smile. “Get that coffee to go…we need to get to the station.”

Once the team had assembled in the conference room, Morgan began. “Okay, Baby Girl, give us what you’ve got.”

Garcia smiled into the webcam, adjusted her glasses, and began. “Your Unsub’s name is Wayne Adam Ford.”

“You’re kidding me, another Wayne?” said Emily, incredulously.

“Over 200 convicted murderers share the given name Wayne, though technically, the majority of them have Wayne as their middle name. There is a theory, held by many sociologist, that during the fifties and sixties, aggressive, type-A fathers chose to name their sons after the actor John Wayne, possibly in an attempt to imbue their progeny with the masculine traits they associated with their hero. Interestingly enough, John Wayne was actually his stage name. His real name, Marion Morrison, was deemed too effeminate by…” Reid’s voice trailed off as he looked around. “…this isn’t important, go ahead.”

Garcia continued. “As I was saying… Wayne Adam Ford. A thirty eight year old long-haul trucker and ex-Marine. He was discharged from the military 18 years ago under somewhat sketchy circumstances…I’m still working on that. Raised by his father, after his mother skipped out, AND, based on the number of times the police were called to the home, she probably made it out just in time. Two juvenile arrests, for non-violent offenses…joined the Marine Corp at the age of 17...married twice, one child by the second wife.”

“Garcia, any additional run-ins with the law since his discharge?” ask Rossi.

“Oui, oui, monsieur, indeed he has. Soon after he returned to the States, he was picked up in Orange County, California, suspected in the assault of a working girl…never charged. A year after that, he was arrested again, this time for shooting a neighbor’s dog. The neighbor said that it was premeditated, he said he was protecting his girlfriend’s puppy…again, no charges filed. Nothing else of note…until yesterday.”

“Thanks, Garcia.” said Hotch. “Let us know if you get any additional information about his discharge. It sounds as if something may have happened back then…it may have been his first stressor.” 

As they hung up with Garcia, Detective Friedman knocked on the conference room door and stuck his head in. “Just wanted to let you know that the ex-wives are here. I have them waiting in the break room.” 

“JJ, Prentiss. Chances are, his violent sexual behavior is not a new development. It has probably evolved over time. The ex-wives may be more inclined to open up about their sex lives to a woman rather than a man. I would like you two to conduct those interviews, while Reid brings us up to date on the contents of the journals. 

They had been given basic information about the women. Ex-wife #1, Alex was a 38 years old, twice-divorced mother with two teenage daughters. According to public records, she and the suspect married at the age of 18. The marriage lasted almost four years before they divorced. Ex-wife #2, Sara, 28 years of age, also married the suspect when she was 18, he, 10 years her senior. Separated before the birth of their child, she had recently remarried and was currently living in Las Vegas. The son she shares with the suspect turned 4 last month.

oOo

JJ and Prentiss found the two women chatting in the break room. Both women were blonde and athletically built. They were laughing nervously and leaning on each other for strength. It was obvious that the two of them chose to get through this together.

JJ and Prentiss introduced themselves to the two women. Alex shook both agent’s hands firmly, followed by Sara.

At the suggestion that the two women accompany the agents to separate interview rooms, Sara tensed noticeably, and grabbed Alex’s arm. They whispered quietly to one another for a moment before the older woman spoke.

“They guaranteed us that he wouldn’t be here. If he’s here, I’m not letting her go anywhere without me.”

“He’s angry…”began Sara.

“…at you, yea, I know…I‘m pretty sure he‘s kind of angry at me too, but what‘s new about that?” joked Alex.

Sara laughed. “The deputy said…”.

“…that he turned himself in so he wouldn’t kill you. Sara, I already told you that deputy is a dick. But honestly, when haven‘t we worried about that.” Both women laughed.

Alex turned to JJ. “He isn’t here, right?”

“No, definitely not.” said JJ in her most reassuring voice.

The two women look at each other, nodded, and rose to follow the agents. They held hands until they reached the interview rooms, then each squeezed the other’s hand tightly before releasing their grip.

As JJ opened the door to her interview room, Prentiss turned to the two women. “Out of curiosity…how long have the two of you known each other?”

Both women looked at their watches, at each other, and back at the agents, before laughing. “Twenty minutes.” they said, in perfect unison.

With their interviews complete, JJ and Prentiss returned to the conference room, ready to burst. JJ fidgeted with her hair, and Prentiss kept sighing, until it became obvious to Hotch that the distractions would continue until they were allowed to speak.

“Ladies…?”

JJ began. “We know why Reid can’t figure out which wife the suspect is referring to in his journals.”

“Okay…” said Morgan. “Enlighten us.”

“Go ahead Emily.” prompted JJ.

“Alright, this is extremely creepy, but, it seems that this guy married the same woman twice.” As Prentiss made the announcement, JJ nodded her head in agreement.

“Same looks, same temperament, attitude, facial expressions…hell, even the same sarcastic sense of humor. When we met them, they were finishing each other’s sentences. They had fully developed inside jokes and a non-verbal method of communication you would normally only see in life-long friends. We thought they were lying, so we double checked…they never met until this morning.”

“That would definitely explain why I’ve had such a hard time differentiating the women in the journals. In his mind, he never had a second relationship…he was still married to the same woman.” interjected Reid.

“Also…” added Prentiss, “according to the first Mrs. Ex, the suspect received a fairly serious head injury after being hit by a car not long after they met. There is a good possibility that he suffered frontal lobe damage…”

Reid interrupted. “Damage to the frontal lobe, the hypothalamus and the limbic system can contribute to extreme aggression, loss of control, loss of judgment and violent behavior. This area of the brain could also be considered your conscience. Essentially, it regulates self control, planning, judgment and empathy…”

Prentiss continued. “All of that would jive with the other statement the first wife gave…she said…where is it…” Prentiss flipped through her notes. “…here it is…she said that he was, and I quote, the most amoral human being she had ever met.”

“Garcia.” demanded Hotch as he turned on the up-link to his technical analyst. “What have you found out about the suspect’s discharge from the military?”

“Lots Sir. They may run, but they cannot hide from me for long! Remember, this did not come through any official channels, and if anyone asks, you never heard any of this from me. In fact, it might be better if you never mention me at all…or let anyone know that you know me.”

“Baby girl…” warned Derek.

“Okay, okay. Your guy’s military record was exemplary, at first. He was an instructor in Nuclear, Biological and Chemical defense, and was apparently very good at his job. He was the second youngest Marine to make sergeant during peace time, which he did by the age of 19. Not long after that, things started to go downhill. On paper, he and the first Mrs. Ex were married for four years, but what I am seeing tells me that they probably weren’t together that entire time.”

“That’s right.” said Prentiss. “She made a joke about the divorce taking longer than the marriage lasted.”

“So, I may be reading between the lines here a little, but it appears that when he and the first Mrs. Ex started having problems, his work began to suffer. There is a mention of him going AWOL at about that time, though it appears to have been swept under the rug. He took a post in Okinawa, and THAT is where our Unsub began to rear his ugly head.”

“Of course,” added Rossi. “…the divorce and subsequent loss of control. That was the first stressor.”

“Right you are Kreskin!” interjected Penelope. “Give the man a Kewpie Doll! Mix three parts poor fitness reports, one part reduction in rank, and a set of divorce papers. Pour over ice and add a splash of crazy.”

“So, Baby Girl…what happened?” asked Morgan.

“Well, my handsome man…one drunken evening and 8 hospitalized MPs later, our Unsub was drugged, restrained and shipped back to the good old U. S. of A. He was discharged under what can only described as the world’s worse catch and release program. Ever.”

“So…” concluded Rossi, “…by repeating the first marriage with a doppelganger, and having it end the same way, his original stressor event increased exponentially.”

JJ interrupted. “Apparently, three weeks ago, the second Mrs. Ex allowed our suspect a supervised visit with their son. They met at a public park…she and the boy were accompanied by her father. But, instead of spending time with his son, the suspect spent the entire time trying to get her alone. According to her, he followed her into the ladies room, and tried to rape her…the whole time telling her how much he loved her.” JJ shuddered and continued. “Her father heard her screams, and got there in time to prevent an assault. He also let our suspect know that he would never get another visit with his son.”

“There’s the devolution we were looking for.” stated Rossi. “The umbilical cord between himself and his wife was irrevocably severed…he became desperate and paranoid from the realization that he had finally lost all control.” 

“Thanks Garcia. We’ll call if we need anything else.” said Hotch before breaking the connection. “I think we probably have enough to start the interview. Detective Friedman, can you have the prisoner brought in now?”

oOo

Transport for the prisoner was going to take about an hour, so the agents took the opportunity to take a break. JJ took sandwich orders for the team, while Reid made a beeline for the coffee maker. Morgan was determined to keep his eye on the young genius, but he was soon cajoled into driving JJ to town to pick up lunch.

Rossi and Prentiss huddled in the conference room, going over the notes she made of the Ex-wives’ interviews. Once Hotch was sure that his team members were sufficiently occupied, he joined Spencer at the coffee machine.

Hotch came up behind the brilliant doctor and placed his hands on the young man’s hips. He knew that he was standing inappropriately close to his subordinate, but it felt wonderful to be near to him. Reid jumped at the older man’s touch, and looked around in a panic to make sure that no one was watching them.

“Do you have a death wish, Hotch?”

“Are you threatening me Dr. Reid?” Hotch said with an amused expression.

“No. I’m pretty sure it’s that big muscular guy with the gun…the one that almost broke down our door last night…he’s the threat.”

“Well, THAT guy drove JJ to town to pick up lunch…I ordered you a turkey on wheat, by the way.”

“Oh…sounds good, thanks.”

Hotch took a step back, so that Reid could turn around. Once he did, the older agent grabbed the young man around the waist, pulled him in tight, kissing him passionately. Reid’s body betrayed the logic of his mind. He melted into the embrace, as the kiss became hungry…warm and wet and…oh my god, he was getting hard! Hotch pulled out of the kiss against Reid’s mumbled protests.

“Later…” he said softly into Reid‘s ear. As he turned, his hand casually grazed the hardening bulge in the young man’s pants. Reid inhaled sharply at the touch. The two men smiled at each other, but their moment was cut short by the sudden return of Morgan and JJ.

The team gathered in the conference room to eat and go over any last minute details before the arrival of the prisoner. Hotch and Reid were the last to be seated. Derek glanced at the pair suspiciously. Hotch appeared stoic, but as he absentmindedly rubbed his chin, Derek noticed that his lips were flush and slightly swollen. Had he been kissing someone? Quickly glancing from his supervisor to the young genius, Derek noted comparative swelling, though Reid was also biting furiously on his lower lip as he attempted to unwrap his lunch. The intense agent began to dismiss his suspicions, when Hotch reached over and began unwrapping the young man’s sandwich for him.

“Hotch!” Derek yelled.

Reid jumped at the exclamation, knocking his sandwich out of Hotch’s hands and onto the floor. Reid stared numbly at his lunch, while SSA Hotchner turned his gaze angrily towards Morgan.

“Did you have something to say Morgan?” asked Hotch tersely.

The rest of the team tensed visibly at the verbal confrontation. They had all been aware of Derek‘s obsession with Spencer and Hotch, but they had chalked it up to jealousy of sharing his best friend…not this. Reid realized that it was up to him to diffuse the situation without provoking either man. Reaching across the table, Reid grabbed half of Derek’s sandwich and licked it.

One by one, the team started to laugh. Prentiss first, then Rossi, JJ and Reid. Out of sight, under the table, Reid put a hand on Hotch’s thigh, and squeezed firmly. Once he felt his supervisor relax and begin to laugh, he released his hold, sat back, pulling his knees up to his chest, and started eating Derek’s sandwich. Reid’s behavior only served to feed Derek’s suspicions, but he this was not the time to challenge his boss. He grinned at the young genius and chuckled with his team…but he never took his eyes off of Hotch.

After the eventful lunch, Hotch decided that Morgan should start the interview. Secretly, he hoped that this would allow Derek to work off some of his displaced anger in the interview room, instead of on him.

The team could tell the moment their suspect arrived at the station. There was an audible buzz of activity as Deputies from all parts of the building gathered to watch the large shackled man be lead into the interview room.

Reid, armed with the suspect’s trip logs, curled up on the couch in the conference room. He was hoping to form a geographical timeline of the suspect’s travels, to eliminate many of the cold cases by lack of proximity. 

Rossi soon joined Reid in the conference room. “Morgan is getting nowhere with this guy…something isn‘t right, and I can‘t put my finger on it. The profile seems to be missing an element, and I can’t figure out what it is.“

“I just read the transcripts from Prentiss‘s interview with the first wife.” said Reid. “One piece seemed strange…she recounted two instances where the suspect had the opportunity to fight the man he held responsible for their separation, but didn’t. In fact, according to her, he became unusually passive and accommodating.”

Rossi’s eyes lit up. “Could it be that simple?”

“What are you thinking?” asked Reid.

“His behavior isn‘t typical of a dominant, Type-A personality.”

Reid raised his eyebrow in surprise, now curious to hear his theory. “How do you mean?” 

“For all his aggressiveness and posturing, He isn’t a very confident person. He’s intimidated when confronted by a competing dominant personality.”

“So…” Reid continued the thought. “…when Morgan went in there throwing testosterone around the room, he shut down.”

Rossi stood suddenly, nodding in agreement. “We need to tell Hotch that YOU should be the one doing this interview.” 

Reid’s face turn white as a sheet. “What?…Why?” 

“This guy needs to be interviewed by someone he views as inferior to himself…sexually. If I’m right, his knee-jerk reaction to…well, someone like you…will be to try and intimidate and emasculate you…by bragging about his sexual exploits. All you have to do is keep him talking, and we’ll get what we need.“

Reid stuttered a little before he spoke. “…someone like me?”

“You exude youthful naïveté and sexual inexperience…he‘ll eat that up.”

Intellectually, Spencer understood Rossi’s assessment, but the emotional realization that this was how the team viewed him, stung.

Rossi could see the conflicted look on the young doctor‘s face. He gave Reid a fatherly smile before he spoke. “Kid, can I give you some advice?“

Reid nodded slowly.

“You, Dr. Reid, are an incredibly intelligent and fascinating man. Aaron sees it…that’s why he gets that hungry look in his eyes every time you’re within sight. You need to take a stand, or the rest of the team will continue to see you only as a child prodigy…with the emphasis on child. Show them that they’re wrong.”

“What?…He doesn‘t look…what do you mean…?” stuttered Reid, not willing to acknowledge the growing attraction between himself and Aaron.

Reid’s embarrassment was evident as Rossi continued. “Personally, the idea that the two of you have found some comfort, after what we deal with on a daily basis, makes me hopeful…but you know me…I’m a romantic.”

Reid shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t understand. We aren’t…”

“Tell it to the next guy, kid.” said Rossi with a smile. “The idea that you and Aaron could be discreet, while in the constant company of profilers is an irrational concept. The sexual tension between the two of you has become palpable. It’s gotten to the point where the rest of the team feels the need to go take cold showers after every meeting…and they don‘t even know why.”

Reid blushed a deep crimson. “What does everyone think they know?” he asked. 

“They don’t KNOW anything…it’s more like an itch that they can’t quite scratch. They’re profilers. Unseen, unspoken things get their feelers twitching. Forgive me for profiling our friends, but, the happier Aaron has become, the more suspicious they’ve become…especially Derek. How effective can we be as a team if Morgan keeps looking at Aaron like he’s a pedophile?”

Reid couldn’t argue with Rossi’s conclusion. It was their job to notice the little behavioral changes of others, and they were all very good at their jobs. He wasn’t a child. He needed to change their perception of him, for his sake as well as Aaron‘s.

Their conversation ended abruptly when a frustrated Morgan slammed the door to the interview room and kicked the wall. Rossi turned to Reid expectantly…”Looks like your up Doctor.”

After Reid took Derek’s place in the interview room, things moved along much more quickly. Rossi was right, their suspect loved to brag. He regaled the young doctor with story after story of his sexual exploits with very little prompting, always painting himself as the misunderstood hero. Reid said little during the hours he spent with the suspect. He was content to listen, confident that his eidetic memory would record every detail of the sexual torture and death wrought by the man before him.

Hotch maintained a silent vigil in the viewing room…determined to remain there…for Spencer…for as long as it took. He knew that the others didn’t understand the ramifications of the young man‘s brilliant mind. The horrific things he was hearing would never be forgotten. The best that Aaron could do was to be there with him.

Reid was unusually quiet on the ride back to the hotel. The team assumed that he was still processing the information from his interview, and allowed him his space. Hotch was concerned, and kept his eye on the young man surreptitiously, looking for any signs of distress. 

Reid was thinking, but not about the case…he was formulating a plan. As their SUV pulled into the hotel parking lot, he had an epiphany, and smiled to himself.

oOo

“Prentiss. Tell me again exactly what we’re doing?” asked an obviously annoyed Morgan.

“Well big guy, since Reid pulled your ass out of the fire AGAIN, and got the interview that you couldn’t, we’re taking him out to celebrate.”

“Besides…” added JJ, “…its Karaoke Night down in the bar…it’ll be a blast!”

“And if you’re lucky, you may get to hear my rendition of That’s Amore.” said Rossi with a grin. “Lighten up a little Derek…let’s just have fun.”

As the foursome made their way into the bar, they passed Hotch in the lobby. He was on the phone, but gestured to the group that he would join them shortly. As they entered the bar, the waitress immediately seated them at a table directly in front of the stage. “Reserved for friends of Dr. Reid.” she said with a smile.

“Friends of Dr. Reid?” giggled Prentiss. “Suddenly I feel special!”

“Where is Spencer, anyway?” asked JJ, searching the room.

The lights in the bar dimmed, and a spotlight hit the stage. The DJ made an energetic entrance, grabbing the mike for his first introduction.

Okay folks, our first singer of the evening is a real life FBI agent, direct from Quantico, Virginia…give it up for The Doctor!

At that announcement, the four agents stopped, and slowly turned to face the stage. Reid stepped out from behind the curtain and grabbed the microphone tentatively. He took a quick glance over at the table that held his team, his family, and gave them that crooked little grin he has when he finds himself way outside of his comfort zone. His head bowed slightly and a lock of his tousled hair fell across one eye. He nervously stroked the microphone with his long fingers as he waited for the song he had chosen to begin.

The young doctor was dressed in a pair of tight skinny jeans that hugged his form like a second skin, accentuating every available asset that was at his disposal. The boots he wore had a slight heel, causing him to appear even taller and lankier than normal. In place of his usual shirt, tie and sweater vest, Reid wore a black chambray shirt over a skin tight novelty Tee that read “Zombies want me for my brain.”

Nobody at the table had taken a breath since Reid walked on stage. The shock of what they were seeing had left them speechless. Prentiss and JJ could not take their eyes off of this man. He looked like their boy genius, but way, way hotter…Not unlike an alternate reality Reid, who, instead of working at the BAU, spent his days casually seducing every human he came into contact with. All Prentiss could manage was a very quiet “Oh. My.” before grabbing JJ’s hand and squeezing tight. JJ began fanning herself with her napkin and turned to the waitress…”a round of tequila shots…and please hurry!”

JJ quickly picked up her cell phone and started filming. Emily gave her a quizzical look, and JJ answered. “If Garcia hears about this, and we don’t produce full coverage video, we will never be forgiven.”

SSA Aaron Hotchner came around the corner to join the group just as the music began. He checked his e-mail as he walked, taking his seat without ever taking his eyes off his phone. His thoughts were going a mile a minute as he mentally prepared himself for tomorrow’s debriefing, when the waitress appeared with six shots of tequila. Hotch began to protest the drink, when he suddenly realized that Spencer‘s seat was still empty. He turned a confused look to Rossi, who put his hand on Hotch’s chin and turned his head slowly towards the stage.

The sight of Spencer Reid slowly swaying to the music took Hotch’s breath away. The only coherent thought readily forming in his head was “Where did he get those jeans, and why haven’t I seen them before?” He quickly grabbed the drink in front of him and downed it. He had never been more turned on in his entire life.

Reid lifted his head once more, directing his gaze squarely on Hotch. He smiled, gave a little wink and began to sing.

“You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down”

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Morgan stared at Reid as if he were a stranger. Pretty Boy was not supposed to look like that. He wasn’t supposed to sound like that either…when did he learn to sing?

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

The two female agents recognized a seduction when they saw one. As their eyes drifted to the object of the doctor’s affection, they smiled broadly. SSA Aaron Hotchner was blushing, with a look of unabashed happiness on his face.

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

Morgan quickly drank his shot, trying to clear his head. What was Reid doing? Was he flirting with Hotch? Didn’t he understand how dangerous that was? Was he so naïve that he couldn’t see that Hotch was a predator?

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

Spencer placed his right hand on his chest as he sang, his breathing fast and shallow to match the staccato rhythm of the song. Aaron was mesmerized by the raw sexuality exuded by his young agent. He was extremely turned on, and it took all his will-power not to grab his agent off the stage and ravish him right there in the bar.

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Rossi had to hand it to the kid…he took instruction well. Glancing over at Aaron, the profiler chuckled, and ordered another round of shots. This was going to be a very long evening.

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

Yesterday, Spencer had told him not to visualize. Tonight, Aaron could do nothing but visualize. He knew that he needed to maintain his composure…at least until Spencer was off the stage. At this point, he wasn’t even certain that they would be able to make it to their room. No regrets…none at all.

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

The staccato rhythm returned, along with the shallow sensual breathing from the man on stage. Emily put a hand to her mouth to stop a yelp, while JJ blushed and tried to avert her gaze…this show was for someone else. 

I'mna get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

As Reid sang the next verse, he put the microphone back in its stand, and ran his hands suggestively over his slim frame. The calculated move accentuated the fit of his jeans, and inadvertently caused his T-shirt to mold to his taut form. Hotch downed his second shot without ever taking his eyes off of this gorgeous man. 

Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

Rossi was impressed…those boots are Italian leather. And a shoulder holster? When had he had time to shop?

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

Hotch knew the song was ending, and suddenly he was very nervous. His heart was pounding in his chest. Spencer had sent an invitation, and he was more than ready to accept…Don’t ever look back.

I'mna get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

As the song ended, there was a hearty response from the crowd. The young doctor smiled sheepishly and took a little bow before jumping gracefully off the stage and heading towards the table. Emily and JJ were still applauding when he reached them. They each stood and hugged him tightly before simultaneously kissing him…one for each cheek.

Reid slipped easily into the empty chair next to Hotch, picked up one of the two shots in front of him and swallowed quickly, without his usual shudder. He turned towards his boss, giving him a mischievous grin before downing his second tequila shot.

Once he had finished his second shot, Spencer leaned over and put his hand on the back of Hotch’s neck, pulling him close enough to whisper in his ear. Confused, and a little concerned, Aaron warily nodded in agreement, as the rest of the team looked on. Comfortable that his supervisor understood his request, Spencer sat back and ordered another round of drinks for his friends.

The sight of Spencer touching his supervisor so intimately had SSA Derek Morgan seething with anger. He had no idea what possessed Reid to act this way, but he was sure that Hotch had something to do with it. What kind of man would take advantage of a naïve young boy like Reid.

“Hotch…we‘re off-duty here, right?” asked Morgan tersely. “Can I speak freely?” 

Aaron took a quick glance at Spencer for confirmation before nodding. “Of course, Derek…say what you need to say.”

“What kind of angle are you working here, Hotch?” growled Morgan. “Whatever you THINK you’re doing with Pretty Boy is going to stop right here and now, or I am going to make it stop!”

“Derek…I think you know…” Hotch began before Reid placed his hand on the older agent’s arm, shaking his head.

“Let him talk, Aaron.”

“…and what kind of game are you playing at, Reid? I thought you were supposed to be some genius?” asked Morgan, his voice filled with derision. 

“According to Gideon, you’re gonna be the profiler that’ll keep all the unsubs up at night…all of them fearing the boy genius and his skills…and you get taken in by him?” pointing angrily towards Hotch. “He’s obviously manipulating you, and you’re so naïve that you’re playing right into his hands. He’s been grooming you, and you’re blind to it! How can I help you if you won’t even help yourself?”

JJ and Prentiss began moving slowly to extricate themselves from the volatile situation. Rossi caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, and motioned for them to stay. This confrontation was for the whole team.

Seeing that there weren’t going to be allowed to remain innocent bystanders, Prentiss spoke. “Morgan, you are completely out of line…there is no way…”

“Stay out of this Emily.” Morgan growled.

Hotch…say something!” implored JJ.

Hotch looked around the table, his eyes settling on the young doctor. He raised his hands in mock surrender, then turned to face Derek. “I was asked not to say a word, and not to take offense. As difficult as that is right now, I am trying very hard to do both.”

“Hotch, ever since Foyet, you’ve exhibited a pathological need for control. Now you’re targeting a lonely, helpless kid who not only lost his father, but his mentor too. It’s sick, Hotch…”

One of the veins on Aaron’s temple was throbbing in time with the beat of his heart…his eyes dark. He turned to Reid with clinched jaw. “Spencer…permission to say a few words?”

Reid made direct eye contact with his furious boss, and nodded slowly. “Control, Aaron…control…”

“I’m in total control.” affirmed Hotch before turning quickly to Morgan. “I just have three things to say to you…I’m confused…I’m angry…and, I’m armed…I just thought you should know.”

Rossi and Reid burst out laughing at Hotch’s pronouncement, the women soon joining in.

Reid leaned forward, one elbow resting on the table, chin in hand. “Are you finished, Derek?” he asked calmly.

With clinched fists and set jaw, Morgan nodded.

“Okay…” began Reid. “Derek, you are my best friend. You are the brother that I never had, and I can’t begin to tell you how much that has meant, and still means to me. You are all my family…I love you all…but a wise man gave me some advice today, and I intend to follow it.”

Morgan shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Reid continued. “Derek…I went away to college at 12 years old. Trust me when I tell you that I have seen, and dealt with, my fair share of sexual predators long before I came to the BAU. And I think that you know as well as I do that Hotch isn’t one.”

“Pretty Boy…he’s using you!”

“Morgan…” asked Hotch. “How am I using him? Where is this coming from?”

“I saw you, Hotch. I saw you break into his room. I’ve been watching you for months, sneaking in after everyone was asleep…Is it easier when you share a room? What have you been telling him? What did he say Reid? Did he make you promises, threaten your job?”

Reid turned to Hotch with a look of confusion on his face. “You break in? All these years and you never thought to just ask for an extra key? Unbelievable.”

“Years…years? Reid. He’s been molesting you!”

“Molesting me…” Reid paused, considering the statement. “Molest…from the Middle English word moleston, meaning to irk. Modern usages include annoy, bother or interfere with, or as I believe you’re using it…to make indecent sexual advances.”

“Okay, I have to disagree.” interjected Hotch. “First, I’m NOT annoying and second, I’ve barely had the opportunity to make a DECENT sexual advance, let alone an indecent one!”

Reid laughed and placed his hand over Aaron‘s. “Don’t sell yourself short, Hotch…”

At this, the rest of the team could no longer maintain control. Prentiss covered her mouth, her body starting to shake uncontrollably as she tried not to laugh out loud. Fortunately, Rossi didn’t even attempt to hide his laughter, and JJ chose to put her head on the table, covering it with her arms.

“This is funny to all of you? Its an abuse of trust.” Morgan growled through the laughter.

Rossi took advantage of the moment of levity to speak. “Derek…this thing that you’re upset about has been going on for years.”

Hotch looked at Rossi in surprise. “Yes Aaron, I’ve known for a while…you aren‘t the only one that has trouble sleeping. What I am trying to explain to Derek is that Spencer has survived all these years with his virtue…basically intact! I‘ve been a profiler for over 25 years…and I can tell you without reservation that if Hotch is a predator, he‘s really, really bad at it.”

Reid nodded in agreement. “Rossi’s right Morgan…if he was a predator, then he’s totally lost his edge. He isn’t even stealthy anymore. I caught him two years ago!”

Morgan looked dumbfound with what he was hearing. “You knew for two years that he was sneaking into your room at night and you never said anything…did anything? What were you thinking?”

Spencer looked over to Hotch for guidance. The older man shrugged a concession. “Spencer, tell him what he needs to hear.”

“I wanted him there, Derek…“

“Pretty Boy, you aren’t old enough to know what you want.” said Morgan angrily.

Reid and Hotch looked at each other in shock, while Rossi just shook his head in frustration. 

Suddenly, Spencer‘s body stiffened in resolve. “I’m comfortable with numbers, Derek, so I’m gonna throw some out for you…”

“One. The number of times I’ve been shot.”  
“Four. The number of people I‘ve killed.”  
“Five. The number of times I’ve been held hostage.”  
“Eight. The number of years I’ve worked with you, and finally…”  
“Thirty. That’s how old I am Derek! Do you understand?”

“Aaron came to me because I needed him…and when he needed me, I was there for him, too. We’ve been there for each other. I honestly don’t care if you understand. You’re my best friend, and I would love it if you could be happy for me, but it isn’t a requirement. I don’t need you to protect me from Hotch…I love him. All I need from you is simple respect. I’m not a child, and it’s insulting to be treated as if I am.”

Derek was defiant. “This is how they work Pretty Boy…they try to alienate you from the people that really care.”

Reid glared at Morgan and downed his third shot of tequila. “Sorry Hotch. I thought this would be easier. I didn’t have any idea how little I was thought of around here.” He pushed his chair back roughly, and strode out of the bar.

Aaron glared at Morgan and shook his head in frustration. “He really wanted to believe that once you knew how we felt that you would understand and be happy for us…actually, I thought that too. I’m disappointed.”

SSA Hotchner stood. “Our plane leaves tomorrow at 9:00am. Be on time.” he said gruffly. With that, he left his team at the table, and set off after the young genius.

oOo 

Aaron found Spencer outside the hotel lobby, leaning casually against a wall…one leg bent, foot resting flat against wood siding behind him, hands in his pockets. He smiled broadly as his supervisor approached.

“Damn, Spencer. You could not look any sexier if you tried.”

Hotch kissed the young man deeply, slipping his arms tightly around his waist. He trailed the kisses down the young man’s neck, stopping to whisper in his ear. “Oh, and by the way…I love you too.”

Spencer smiled again. “So, Agent Hotchner...how did you like my show?”

Hotch chuckled. “So Morgan got a show, huh?”

“No. The show was yours.” said Reid with a grin. “The clothes were for you...and the song, that was for you too. I just counted on...well, I hoped that... that you wouldn't be able to hide...”

“...how I felt?”

Reid gave the man a shy smile. “Yea, that. It was the only way I could think of...I just needed to make sure that Morgan had no doubt.”

Aaron spent a moment taking in the man before him. “Well, I didn't disappoint, and neither did you. We will definitely have to reward ourselves later.”

“So…are you going to explain the rest of this to me?”

“Well…” began Spencer, “…after Rossi and I talked this afternoon, I realized that I needed a well conceived plan to get Morgan to…how shall I put this?…see reason.”

Hotch raised an eyebrow. “Go on…”

Spencer smiled at Aaron. “So…I called Garcia to tell her our happy news.”

“You are truly evil…”

“Well, after her tears of joy, and well wishes to us both…I may have choked up a bit when I mentioned that Derek had been giving us a hard time…”

Aaron started to laugh.

“It’s possible that I might have suggested that she listen in on our conversation this evening to see if she could offer me any advice on how to handle him.”

“Listen in?” asked Aaron curiously.

“As Garcia always says, technology is a wonderful thing. Did you know that with the right software you can remotely activate a cell phone’s microphone, and use it as a clandestine listening device?”

SSA Hotchner was not sure that he wanted to know the details. “So…?” he asked tentatively.

“So, she might have heard everything that was said tonight. And, it is quite possible that, as we speak, she is calmly discussing her concerns with SSA Morgan.”

Aaron took a step back to admire the young agent. “Please remind me never to get on your bad side, Spencer…you play dirty!”

The two handsome men made their way back to the hotel lobby. They were surprised to find the rest of their team waiting patiently for their return.

Rossi approached the men, gleeful. “Outstanding, kid! Garcia definitely did her job. Derek will never be able to speak the words innocent or naïve again without cringing!” He put an arm around each man and deftly steered them towards the rest of the group. 

SSA Derek Morgan stood slightly behind the two female agents, head hung in shame. As the three men approached, Derek made eye contact with Reid, silently beckoning him for a private conversation. Reid excused himself from the others, and joined his friend in a quiet alcove, apart from the rest of the team.

“Kid…” began Morgan, “I‘m so sorry. I said a lot of things that I didn’t mean…that I wish I could take back. I love you, and…”

“And you saw an older man, in a position of power, showing interest in your little brother.” finished Reid softly.

Derek gave the young genius an embarrassed grin. “Yea, that about sums it up…but I was wrong. I should have had more faith in you…and Hotch. I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me.”

“Exactly which portion of this was I supposed to tell you? That my nightmares were so bad that our supervisor felt the need to stay with me at night, in fear that I might hurt myself? Or maybe I should have told you about his nightmares…night after night fighting an endless battle with a dead man. I imagine that neither of those stories would have instilled confidence in the rest of the team.”

Morgan looked somber. “I didn’t understand…I didn’t know.”

“Derek, no one expected you to know…we didn’t know. He took care of me, and I took care of him…and we’re good now…we’re great now, in fact. The question is…are WE okay?”

Derek nodded to his friend slowly, before pulling him into a hug. The rest of the team joined them, happy to see the end to Morgan’s anger.

Emily turned to Derek. “Are we alright here? The team, I mean? ‘Cause if someone’s planning to downsize staff mid-flight, I want to know right now.”

oOo

Aaron was pleased that Spencer's efforts had finally closed the rift between himself and Morgan. He smiled a little easier, the tension waning...the desire for his youngest agent building. He walked up behind Spencer, and slipped an arm around his waist, resting his chin on the genius's shoulder. Reid smiled and turned his head towards Aaron, lining up his ear to his supervisor's lips. Aaron took the opportunity to whisper delightfully sinful things into the young man's ear, his warm breath causing Reid to shiver noticeably, and smile even wider.

“Oh...Oh...Okay, everyone...we..,” declared Reid, pointing to himself and Hotch, .”..will see you in the morning! Was that wheels up at nine, Hotch?”

SSA Aaron Hotchner answered his agent as he simultaneously dragged him into the waiting elevator. “You know what, guys? Let's make it ten...have a great, great evening.”

As the elevator doors began to close, the remaining team members heard a sinister laugh from their boss, and a corresponding giggle from their youngest teammate.

Morgan shook his head in disbelief. “Had I had any idea that I would hear that from the two of them, I would have locked them in a room myself. I desperately need another drink...anyone care to join me?” said the muscular agent as he made his way back towards the bar.

Prentiss glanced towards JJ, who nodded her head enthusiastically. The women grabbed Rossi by the arms, and followed Derek's lead.

oOo

Aaron and Spencer stumbled out of the elevator on their floor, caring little that they had already passed it twice. They paused their kiss long enough for Aaron to remove their room key from his pocket, and open the door, before practically falling into the room, Reid kicking the door closed behind them.

Hotch's hands were all over the younger agent...one hand tightly gripping his hair to hold him close, the other roaming free over the young man's chest. Reid was moaning uncontrollably, holding tight to the front of Aaron's sports coat, as his supervisor pushed him backwards onto the bed. Spencer laughed as he fell, and groaned in pleasure as Aaron straddled him, shedding his coat, and pulling Spencer's t-shirt from his jeans roughly. The need to taste the young genius was overwhelming Hotch. The hand that had held Spencer's hair firmly was now pinning him to the bed, as the senior agent allowed his lips, tongue and teeth to explore Reid's exposed chest.

The young man writhed in pleasure at the onslaught from Aaron's warm and wonderful mouth. His fingers grazed the young man's hardening nipples as his mouth made its way towards the hollows created by the thin man's hip bones. Teeth nipped at the taut skin, as his lips followed the thin band of hair that ended somewhere beyond the genius's waistband.

Spencer's hips arched up of their own accord, his hands gripping Aaron's shoulders tightly. The intense sensations slowly bringing Reid to the point of no return. Not ready to cum yet, he bucked Aaron off his hips, and flipped the startled man over onto his back. Now gaining the upper hand, Spencer quickly stripped off his shirt, before grabbing hold of his boss's, ripping it open from the neck down. Hotch's eyes glazed over with lust, as he stared into the heated eyes of his lover. The young agent's hands deftly unbuttoned Aaron's pants, and yanked them forcefully from his body, throwing them carelessly across the room.

Reid smiled mischievously as he stood and slowly peeled off his hip-hugging jeans. Aaron panted with lust as Spencer's rock hard cock sprung to attention once finally released from the skin-tight pants. He eyed the young man hungrily as he crawled on his hands and knees from the end of the bed, until he straddled Aaron's thighs. Reid smiled deliciously and licked his lips as he stared down at the senior agent's throbbing member.

Aaron could feel the heat from his lover's gaze burn into him, traveling quickly to his groin. He watched Spencer's tongue with fascination, as he continued to moisten his lips seductively, before running it slowly over the head of Aaron's cock, dipping it tantalizingly into the slit, catching a droplet of pre-cum as it emerged. At the sight of his young agent lapping the fluids from his cock, Hotch's head fell back onto the pillow, his eyes closed, gripping tightly to the sheets beneath him.

Spencer smiled at his lover's reaction. While his first instinct was to take Aaron into his mouth, and revel in his taste, he knew that he wanted this to last as long as possible. His hands began to slowly trace their way up Aaron's thighs, his teasing, delicate fingers igniting every nerve ending in their path. His fingertips continued lazily across his supervisor's abdomen, tickling lightly...Aaron thrashed and moaned, arching into each touch. His hands moved carefully over the scars on the older man's stomach and chest, tracing each one tenderly. 

“Please Spencer...” Aaron moaned. “...need you...now.”

“Not quite yet, Aaron...I'm doing some important research here...” said the Doctor with a grin. “You wouldn't want to skew the results. If that were to happen, I'd have to start all over again.” 

Aaron took a deep breath and closed his eyes, moaning a little in frustration. His engorged member throbbed, but Spencer continued his slow, methodical examination of every inch of Hotch's body, save for the one area that screamed with need. He wanted to grab the young man, pin him to the bed and fuck him senseless, but the warnings regarding Spencer's 'research' held his urges at bay. There was absolutely no way Hotch was willing to risk starting over again.

The young genius, satisfied with his gentle exploration, laid his palms down on Aaron's abdomen, and slid them roughly up his body, pausing momentarily to pinch the elder man's nipples. before sliding himself up, and capturing Hotch's mouth in a desperate and needy kiss. Spencer laid atop the other man, slowly grinding their pelvises together. As his need grew, his lips, tongue and teeth ravished Aaron's neck and shoulders.

Hotch's arms encircled the young man's waist, then wandered quickly to his ass, as he pulled Spencer's hips tighter to his, increasing the friction on his throbbing cock. While the young agent continued to feather his supervisor's neck with gentle bites and kisses, Hotch could wait no longer. He growled deep in his throat, and grabbed the back of Reid's thighs roughly, pulling the young man further up his body and spreading his legs until the young man straddled his chest. Aaron grinned at his wide-eyed young lover, before raising his head and taking the young man's cock into his mouth,

Spencer leaned forward, grabbing onto the headboard for support, while Aaron's warm and wet mouth teased his swollen member. The young genius writhed in pleasure from the oral assault, while the senior agent took advantage of Spencer's position to slip one finger into his opening. Reid's hips jerked at the intrusion, and he moaned loudly. Quickly, he leaned towards the nightstand, and opened the drawer. Reaching the lube, he pressed the bottle forcefully into Hotch's free hand, and began to beg. 

“Now, Aaron...please...I need to feel you inside me.”

Hotch adjusted the young man's position for easier access, and sat up, back against the headboard. Reid kissed his lover frantically, sucking and nipping at his lips and tongue, while Aaron took the opportunity to insert two lubed fingers roughly into the younger man's opening, swiftly locating his prostrate. Reid writhed with abandon, and immediately began to thrust back, driving Hotch's slick fingers deeper and deeper into his body with every stroke

Aaron knew that he had little time to waste. He removed his fingers, and slicked up his rock hard erection. Sitting forward a bit, he held tight to Spencer's hips and guided his cock deep inside the young man. Spencer's head fell back with a groan, muscles tightening firmly around Hotch's thick member. 

The dark haired man held tight to his lover, as Spencer began to ride him frantically. Aaron's cock pressed against Reid's sensitive sweet spot with every stroke, robbing the young man of any thought other than the intense pleasure coursing through his body. With one arm wrapped tight around the genius's waist, he used the other hand to grab a fistful of sandy hair, bringing Spencer's mouth down to his in a violent assault of lips, tongues and teeth. The embrace increased the friction against Spencer's engorged cock, and any control he had was lost...his body tensed violently as strands of liquid pearls covered Hotch's chest. The sight of his partner's ecstasy, drove Aaron quickly over the edge, emptying his seed deep inside his lover.

Reid collapsed atop his supervisor, still panting heavily from the exertion. Sweat glistened on both men, and their limbs trembled. Spencer slowly rolled off his lover, and the two men turned to face each other. 

Aaron gently stroked Spencer's jawline, his voice barely a whisper. “I love you Spencer.” said Hotch, before leaning in for a chaste kiss to his lips. 

Spencer smiled, and his eyes sparkled. “I love you too, Aaron...more than...than...well, you know what I mean...” said the young man shyly.

Aaron knew. 

Bodies still vibrating with residual lust, the two men held each other tightly before falling fast asleep in each others arms.

oOo

The morning came much too early for Spencer Reid. His eyes were still closed when Aaron rolled out of bed, and remained that way even after his lover kissed his cheek softly. “Babe...I'm gonna jump in the shower...go ahead and sleep a few more minutes.”

When Aaron called him Babe, Spencer was tempted to open at least one eye. No one had ever used a term of endearment when referring to the young genius before. The closest anyone had come to that was when JJ would call him Spence. He smiled to himself as he heard the shower turn on, and snuggled deeper under the covers. If this was a dream, he wasn't prepared to wake up any time soon.

Aaron finished dressing, and sat down on the bed next to his sleeping lover. It had been years since the senior agent had felt this happy and complete. His affection for Spencer had simmered for too long...he had been so afraid to talk of it aloud...worried that the young man would be unable to reciprocate his feelings. He ran his fingers gently through Reid's sandy hair, once again brushing that stubborn bit of hair from his lover's eyes.

Reid felt the gentle fingers running through his hair. He smiled brightly and opened his eyes, turning into his lover's touch. Aaron smiled down at the gorgeous young man. He leaned over, placing a kiss on Spencer's forehead.

“I need to make a few calls before we take off. Jump in the shower...I'll grab you a cup of coffee and meet you downstairs.” said Aaron with a gentle squeeze to the genius's arm.

As the door closed behind Aaron, Spencer rolled from the bed and shuffled lazily to the bathroom. The room was still warm and filled with steam from Aaron's shower earlier. He wiped down the mirror, and looked at his reflection. The frightened, insecure child no longer looked back at him. Instead, he saw the bright clear eyes of the man he had always wanted to be...confident and happy...he felt strong and alive.

Freshly showered, Reid ran his fingers through his wavy hair, satisfied with the more casual results. Two days growth of stubble gave him a slightly scruffy look, but for once, the Doctor wasn't worried. He threw on a pair of well-fitting blue jeans and his usual white button-up shirt. He dug deep in his go bag until he found the perfect tie...pastel purple to match the new Chucks he'd purchased during yesterday's shopping spree. Spencer's new shoulder holster, topped by a gray sports coat finished the look,. Aaron had folded his outfit from last night, and left the pile next to his go bag. The young agent quickly packed up the rest of his things and hurried to the elevator.

oOo

The team was gathered in the hotel lobby, waiting for their ride to the airport. As the vehicle on loan from the local FBI office pulled into the lot, Dr. Spencer Reid stepped off the elevator. He slipped on his Ray-Bans as he exited, and ran a hand through his hair as he moved to join his team. Rossi was the first to notice the young man's presence. He smiled approvingly at the Doctor's new look, and nudged Emily. She gasped audibly, and grabbed JJ's arm to get her attention. Gone was the shy introverted genius...the man who walked towards the group looked comfortable in his own skin. 

Prentiss grinned. For once, Spencer Reid looked every bit of his 6' 1” height. He strode confidently across the lobby, heading straight for Hotch and his cup of coffee. SSA Hotchner quickly excused himself from the others, and met Spencer halfway. He stopped himself a few feet from the young agent, giving himself a moment to appreciate the sight, as his lover approached. Hotch leaned in, relieved Spencer of his go bag, and handed him his coffee.

As they walked to rejoin the team, Aaron whispered quietly. “Spencer, if you're going to dress like that from now on, no one is going to be able to get any work done! Look at them...”

“Is it the shoes?” Reid asked innocently.

Aaron chuckled. “I think its the shoulder holster.”

Reid pulled down his sunglasses and peered shyly at the team. Rossi was smiling, but kept looking at the floor...Morgan felt no such compunction. He stared at his friend, with a look of utter confusion, before turning to face the women. “What is going on here? Can any of you tell me why he looks like that?”

Rossi snorted a laugh, and stated the obvious. “Hotch.”

Morgan shot the older profiler a dirty look, as the women tried unsuccessfully not to laugh at Rossi's answer. Prentiss, still laughing, turned to face him. “Derek, what is the problem? He looks great. Beauty and brains...quite the lethal combination.”

“Hey! Quit talking about Reid's lethal combinations...he's standing right here.” said Hotch with a smile.

“How about everyone stop talking about me like I'm a piece of meat.” grumbled Spencer.

JJ wrapped her arm through Spencer's and squeezed tightly. “Spence honey, we're just telling you that we love you.”

Emily took JJ's cue and attached herself to Reid's other arm, taking care not to jostle his coffee. “And don't listen to Derek, Reid. He's just upset that he's not the prettiest agent in the room anymore!” teased Prentiss.

Reid glanced at his supervisor, imploring Aaron to rescue him from the unwanted attention.

“Ladies...ladies...” said Hotch as he reached over, pulling Reid from their grasp, steering him towards the exit. Looking back over his shoulder at his team, Aaron added... “Find your own genius..this one's mine!”

“Aaron! I don't see how perpetuating their objectification of me is helping the situation at all.”

Hotch chuckled. “Reid's right, everyone. Once we step onto the jet, we're back on the clock. There will be no more commenting on Reid's hair, his facial hair, his pants or his shoes.”

“My facial hair?” squeaked Reid.

“Yea, genius.” agreed Prentiss. “It's definitely having an effect.”

Rossi smiled and nodded vehemently, as did JJ and Hotch.

Morgan looked incredulously at the rest of his team, and shook his head. “Nobody is bothered by the fact that Pretty Boy is wearing jeans and a shoulder holster?”

Aaron whispered to Spencer. “See, told you it was the shoulder holster.”

Reid laughed, and put his sunglasses back in place. “Let's get home guys.”

Finally exiting the lobby, the team loaded their bags into the waiting Suburban and piled in. SSA Hotchner took shotgun. Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss took the second group of seats...JJ and Reid in the back.

The ride to the airport was unusually quiet. The team was painfully aware that the local agent should not be included in their family business, so they held their tongues until they were finally able to exit the vehicle at the airport hanger.

SSA Hotchner put his arm around the young agent's shoulder and squeezed affectionately. “Okay, Reid...we promise that we're done teasing you. Can you forgive us?”

The young man smiled. “I forgive you Hotch, because I can get back at you later. Emily...JJ...how can I fault your excellent taste in men?”

“And Derek?” JJ asked coyly.

“And Derek is just going to have to get used to being the third most attractive male member of the team.” said Reid guilelessly.

Prentiss looked confused. “Third?”

Rossi chuckled at the confusion. “Emily...hasn't he made it perfectly clear exactly who he thinks is the most attractive?”

Reid grinned as Aaron blushed.

Hotch cleared his throat, recovering quickly from his obvious embarrassment. “Wheels up everyone. Time to go home.”

As the rest of the team climbed the stairs of the jet, JJ took the opportunity to grab Morgan's arm. “Come on big guy...you'll always be number one in Garcia's eyes!”

Reid voice-over:

"We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love."  
\- Dr. Seuss


End file.
